The Nightmare Begins
The Nightmare Begins is the third story of second series of Merlin which was first broadcast on the 3rd of October, 2009. This episode sees the return of Mordred. Synopsis terrified by her magic]] Morgana's dreams come to worry her, which makes her convinced she has magical powers. Gaius insists there's nothing to fear, keeping her in the dark, but Merlin cannot watch and see her suffer. He tries to help Morgana by sending her to Mordred and the Druids, but the King believes she's been kidnapped and sends Arthur to find her, and kill the Druids. Plot It is a thunderous night and Morgana is once again troubled by her nightmares. A candle is then lit by itself and Gwen enters the room and blows out the candle, and puts it by a window. Morganathenwakes up and looks at the candle, and the flames grow, and it smashes the window. senses the precense of the Serkets]] Uther, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur are in Morgana's room after the fire. Uther suspects it was sorcery. Morgana tells Gaius that it was she who started the fire and deduces that it was magic. As Merlin watches, Gaius tries to dissuade Morgana's fears by making her a new remedy. Merlin confronts Gaius about Morgana's powers and tries to convince him to talk Morgana into embracing her newfound powers, something Gaius disagrees to. Merlin is adamant that she be told as he knows what she is going through, however Gaius warns him not to involve himself. Visiting Morgana, Merlin is told sympathetically by Gwen there is nothing he can do for her. After convincing Gwen of her safety, Morgana is spooked by a crack of lightning and blows up a glass vase, sending her to seek out Gaius; instead meeting Merlin. He questions her, and Morgana tells him she's afraid of what's happening to her. She knows the remedies won't work and that she has powers, however Merlin does not directly agree with her. Merlin seeks the help of the Great Dragon about the whereabouts of the Druids in order to help Morgana, who proceeds to advise Merlin that Morgana would benefit from not knowing about her powers. Merlin refuses and the Dragon refuses to give him the information he needs, leaving Merlin to find the whereabouts on his own, as he will not abandon his friend. The following day, Arthur is still investigating the possibility of the fire being started by sorcery and while Merlin reads his scroll behind Arthur's back, Arthur playfully questions Merlin about his affections for Morgana. In the city, people are being arrested on suspicion of using magic. Merlin visits a household in order to warn a woman, Forridel, who is suspected of consorting with Druids about the soldiers. He pleads with the woman to help him find the Druids, who reluctantly agrees. Merlin visits Morgana at night and she tries to rationalise her earlier claims about magic as upset ramblings, and Merlin suggests he can help her. He tells her he understands how scary the ordeal must be for Morgana, and suggests the Druids could help her; offering her directions on where to find them. The following morning, Uther raises the alarm that Morgana has been kidnapped by the woman Merlin helped to escape; while Gaius confronts Merlin about her whereabouts. Angered, Merlin tells Gaius how Morgana doesn't have anyone who acknowledges magic; and says that he would be lost without Gaius' guidance, who, while searches for Morgana]]understanding Merlin's reasoning, fears the consequences. Uther issues the order for all the prisoners to be executed unless Morgana is returned to the castle, prompting Merlin to find her. Night falls, and as Morgana searches for the Druids, is encircled by Serkets, large scorpion-li ke creatures. As she is attacked, a mysterious man saves her as she passes out. While Gaius awakens to find Merlin gone, Morgana is tended to by the man known as Aglain. He reassures her of her safety and is reunited with the Druid boy, Mordred, who was able to sense her distress, leading to her rescue. Mordred offers to take care of Morgana and they communicate both verbally and psychically. In Camelot, Uther deduces the breaking of the tunnel exit (used by Merlin the previous night) was of a magic nature, and orders Arthur to find the Druids; not taking any prisoners. Arthur enquires as to Merlin's whereabouts and assumes he is lovesick over Morgana before leaving with his men. In the forest, Merlin is alerted psychically tries to help Morgana run away]] to the presence of the Druids. Gaius meets with Uther and suggests Morgana was not kidnapped, perhaps she ran away. Uther disagrees, stating that Morgana is too headstrong to run from anything, taking after her father too much. Uther reveals that if she died, a part of him would perish as well. As Arthur continues on his quest to find Morgana, Merlin follows the voices through the forest to the Druid camp as Morgana is given a robe by Aglain, similar to the Druids' own. Aglain questions Morgana about her reasoning for appearing in the forest, and Morgana reveals her want of their help. Arthur and his 's army marches through the druid camp]]men find the site of Merlin's campfire and continue on, as Merlin secretly works his way into the Druid camp. Morgana asks why she can see the future and start fires with her mind, to which Aglain confirms that she has a gift which is a kind of magic. He tells her she shouldn't be afraid of her gift and assures Morgana she is safe with the Druids and that she will learn more about her powers in time. Noticing smoke from the site, Arthur and his men descend to the site while Merlin tries to convince Morgana to return to Camelot. creates mist to buy Morgana some time]]keep her secret, unsuccessfully. Morgana acknowledges the Druids are her people, and the two are alerted by Aglain of Arthur's presence. The camp is invaded and in the melee, Merlin and Mordred are reunited. As the Druids flee, Arthur assumes Morgana is being kidnapped as she runs with Aglain and Mordred. Merlin attempts to create a diversion to allow their escape and uses magic to produce a vast amount of smoke which disorientates embraces Morgana when she is found]]Arthur's men long enough for Merlin to escape, not without being chased. Morgana begins to succumb to her leg injury while Aglain is shot by a soldier. Mordred flees the scene and is encircled by soldiers, causing him to scream so loud the soldiers are literally blown away. He escapes as Merlin watches on. Back in Camelot, Morgana is reunited with a relieved Uther; as Arthur confirms Morgana was kidnapped by the Druids. That evening, Merlin visits Morgana and he reassures her he will not tell anyone about her secret. Morgana states that she is not scared of who she is and that maybe someday, magic will be viewed positively. As he leaves her chambers, Merlin is confronted by Arthur about his 'affections' reassures Merlin that she is not scared anymore]]for Morgana. Arthur advises a bemused Merlin to stop denying his feelings for Morgana, but to stop aspiring for a relationship, as their class prevents them from doing so; something Arthur knows well about, and it is clear that he is in fact speaking about himself and Gwen as well as Merlin and Morgana. Merlin apologises to Gaius, who hugs him, who is simply grateful to see him safe. Gaius learns that Morgana is aware of her powers, to which Gaius advises Merlin to look after her and to make sure Uther never finds out. Cast Main Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Angel Coulby as Guinevere *Katie McGrath as Morgana *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon Recurring Cast *John Hurt as The Great Dragon *Asa Butterfield as Mordred *Rupert Young as Sir Leon Guest Cast *Colin Salmon as Aglain *Beth Cordingly as Forridel Gallery Reception Air date : 3 October 2009. 6.09 million viewers. Trivia *A working title for this episode was The Friendship Companion. *This episode marks the return of Mordred, making it one of the three episodes that he has appeared in so far. See also *Series 1 *Mordred *Aglain Transcript Previous story: The Once and Future Queen | Following story: ''Lancelot and Guinevere'' Watch the episode Category:Series 2 Episodes